friendship is dead
by QuickseyBeatsBrent
Summary: fluttershy finds a colt that could lead to serious issues for all of equestria.
1. Chapter 1

**CH1: Quicksy Beats**

Quicksy Beats, a seemingly normal 18 year old southern colt hated being just that. His anguish for something more exciting in his life to happen was only known to him and nobody else. Quicksy was a slender, somewhat muscular and rather handsome earth-pony colt with pure white fur and a green colored mane and tail that could have any mare he wanted and he knew it. For a while he did just that, tried taking advantage of fillies in his school but found no pleasure in it, so he began thinking about the future. He kept his true thoughts to himself so people wouldn't have him locked up in a padded cell somewhere. He was a in his mind capable of so much more than just getting a job and living the rest of his life with someone he thought "loved him". He had ideas; ideas that would make any sane person cower in fear. Though these thoughts of dismay and torment shattered his conscience long ago he still had a very tight grip on reality, or what was known to be reality.

He stood in front of his glass door that showed him the normal and pristine place he called his back yard. Taking a bite of a small loaf of bread that others would find distasteful he just stood there and stared into the bright evening sky through the glass panes. 'Such peace' he thought to himself as he took another bite. "It disgusts me". Quicksy had accepted that he didn't want friends a long time ago. He liked the company of others but it wasn't enough for him. He needed a different type of attention, but didn't know what it was until one day it just hit him like a sack of bricks being thrown from the sky; he needed power.

Walking back from the living room where he stood grimacing at the sight outside of the window, Quicksy thought to himself: 'I don't understand where I'm going wrong', these thoughts flowed through him day in and day out. He hated being a 'normal' pony. Even being a person in its self was annoying to him. He had tried consulting with others before but only found that they were only going along with what he told them for the pleasure of role playing. Quicksy would easily catch onto what they had to been doing shortly after he started a conversation with them and would carefully word each sentence to make the opposing talk of themselves in a bad way. Quicksy found joy in being able to use words to his advantage, but words wouldn't give him everything he wanted. So eventually he tired of the games he would play on others and just leave them with some lame excuse he had to pull out of the blue.

Lying on his soft bed made up of black sheets and zebra stripe blankets and pillows Quicksy soon found himself asleep and dreaming. He would hardly dream, but this one stuck with him. For a while after he had woke from his slumber. It was the same dream he had been having on occasion for years: standing atop a green grassy hill he would simply start running. Once his speed was up and the cool summer's breeze blew between his hair he would jump and notice that he wouldn't fall. Realizing soon after the jump he had just used, he was flying. Flying with an intense sensation of happiness flowing through his entire body, but nothing lasts forever. In the same set of events that haunted him whenever he had this dream he started to fall towards the ground, and fast. Not being able to respond before hitting the ground his eyes shot open and realized he was still lying in his bed. "still grounded" he muttered and he closed his eyes, and with an aggravated sigh he was asleep again.

Quicksy knew what he wanted but could never wrap his hooves around a way to make it happen. He wanted to be a Pegasus in the cloud city of Cloudsdale. Knowing there was no magical way to grant him wings Quicksy saw fit to think of the one thing that princess Celestia had outlawed in the new century: inter-species surgery. Living in the late southern Philiedelphia he knew he couldn't get an underground surgeon, but there was one place he had read about once with such a practitioner: Ponyville! It hit him hard when he didn't think of it sooner, he had read about a mare that could surgically implant the body parts along with the necessary nerve endings to make them work that anypony wanted for a fair price! After a while of desperately trying to remember the mares name he fell against his bed and saw the very newspaper from which he saw the exact article he had been searching for! Scanning for anything useful he found the name of the mare in question and gazed at her ridiculous name… Pinkemena Diane Pie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2: farewells**

A month had passed since he realized who the pony he had to see immediately was, and Quicksy knew exactly what he needed to do. He had been saving every bit he earned for the past month and he had been thinking sparingly on what he needed to take for his long journey through the vast forests and mountains that stuck themselves between Philiedelphia and Ponyville. He had told his parents that he would be going to visit his auntie Rainbow for about a half a year and see if Ponyville was a place he'd want to settle down in… they weren't happy.

Quicksy's parents weren't particularly happy that he was going to be gone for a while, especially to see family that wasn't an earth-pony. They didn't particularly like their sister by marriage due to her 'outgoing' nature, and the fact that she was a fillie-fooler didn't help Quicksy's case at all. "I'll be fine. Y'all don't need to worry 'bout me 'k"? he said to his mother and father hoping to reassure that he would come back the same. There was a short silence between the three of them before his father spoke out. "I don't see why you would wanna up and leave like this but I can't stop you. You're free to do as you please. Just don't forget to write every once in a while. K"? Quicksy saw the sternness behind his father's smile that said to him 'you better not get involved in anything illegal'.

With that Quicksy gathered up his stuff in his bright green sattle bag and headed out. Glancing behind him and seeing his mother's eyes well up in tears nearly made him take back his decision, but it was too late. He'd been set on this for far too long to back down now. 'I can't just leave 'em without the truth'. He thought as he walked down the dirt road to his destination. "Naw… they'll be fine".

After walking for what seemed like days but was in truth only a few hours Quicksey, being a thin eater found himself getting hungry. 'Might as well stop for a quick lunch I 'reckon'. He thought as he drew out some food from his bag. As he ate his sandwich he'd packed for himself he saw a canary yellow Pegasus walking down the road to his left with a small basket in her mouth. 'now what's a Pegasus doin on the ground'? his thoughts causing him to falter from the fact that there actually was another pony besides himself, maybe they could talk and he'd be able to ease his mind.

"Excuse me ma'am"? His small voice caused the Pegasus to stammer in fear making him worry about what he had done to make her cower so easily. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Are y'all ok"? He asked as he stood up and packed up what he hadn't eaten. Looking over to herhe noticed that she wasn't talking so he broke the silence to apologize. "I'm truly sorry ma'am, but if you wouldn't mind me askin' do you happen to know how far Ponyville is from here"? he sat patiently waiting her timid response. "… it's not too far… umm, why do you want to know where it is? ... if you don't mind… that is…" her shyness caused him to grace a smile over his pure white face. "Why I'm goin to meet up with my auntie Rainbow Dash. You wouldn't happen to know 'er would ya"? Slowly she opened up noticing that the pony she was talking to was her life-long friends nephew, how he was an earth-pony was beyond her but she didn't seem to mind. "Well yes… ummm, she's my best friend."

This news shot through him as he hadn't seen his aunt in a long time and didn't know much about her other than she was a fairly well known celebrity for her speed in the sky. "that's very nice. How long have y'all known each other"? he asked calmly to which she answered a little more forwardly. "we've been friends ever since flight school when we were little fillies." He thought it was his lucky day, having met his aunt's best friend and knowing he could have a walk with such a nice mare to the town of his destination. "Well if you don't mind my askin' miss….". she looked down as she realized she hadn't introduced herself. "Fluttershy… my names Fluttershy…". He liked that name, it made her even cuter than he originally thought. "Well nice to meet you miss Fluttershy, my names Quicksy Beats." She smiled at him from his humility and niceness. "Oh, I'm so sorry, what was it you wanted to ask?" she almost sounded like a different mare than he had originally met with her new found confidence, to which he replied sweetly. "my apologies, I was wonderin' if you would be so kindly as to show me to the town I am headin to, if that's alright by you that is ma'am." His tone shifted to one of doubt as he hadn't realized until it was finished that his question was very blunt and straight-forward. She looked at him and replied in a calm tone. "I don't mind one bit." She was happy to have someone to talk to but still had her guard up to make sure he wasn't a bad pony.

They walked for what seemed to Quicksy like hours, but he was content with such a nice mare to talk to. She seemed very interested in his flanks noticing that he didn't have his cutie mark and was caught staring. "is there somethin' I can help ya with?" he said with a small smirky smile. She blushed and turned down into her long flowing pink mane. "Oh, umm… if you don't mind me asking… how come you don't have your cutie mark yet? I remember you saying you were 18 and its just kinda strange is all…." He was startled at the question, looking to her flanks and seeing that her cutie mark of three pink butterflies was in plain view to see. "well, I don't exactly know why I don't have my cutie mark yet. I'm good at a lot of things and I like to mix up what I do from time to time. So I guess I have too many special talents to have a singled out talent I'm guessin'." His country accent flowed through her like water through a stream. She thought it was cute so she blatantly made a statement. "One of my friends talks just like you, Her names Applejack. I think you two would get along very nicely, except for the fact that… she umm, likes mares instead of colts."

Quicksy looked at her with ambience. He thought Ponyville was a small town, not a big city. So why is there such easy acceptance in her eyes? He hadn't a clue. He wasn't against it by any means necessary, he himself was… different. But he couldn't Burdon anyone with his confusing feelings. "that's mighty nice of 'er for bein' open and all." He said in a sweet and accepting tone. Fluttershy smiled for thinking he would like what she said next. "Yeah, and her marefriend is your aunt Rainbow." Those words sunk in his head like rocks in a river. "my, I didn't know she was like that. Hopefully I wont be a bother to 'em." He shied away from what he was next going to say for a little while but spoke out anyway. "so what about you? You into fillies as well? If you don't mind in me askin'." Her expression changed completely in the opposite direction. "well… umm…." She had never spoken about how she felt before. Only Rainbow knew about her feelings towards mares and had never told another soul. "its no bother to me if ya don't wanna answer." He said reassuringly to Fluttershy. She looked at him with a smile and responded the best way she could. "I don't mind, you seem… nice. I like mares. Stalions just don't catch my eye… I guess…"

Quicksy was both ecstatic and disappointed to hear those words. Deep down he didn't like being alone, but his personal feelings fought for the sight of her. He shook off the feeling and asked something he wanted to know for a long time. "what's it like to fly?" she was taken back by his question. "well I'm not one for flying much, but its very … nice… to have the wind blow through your mane from time to time." He wasn't expecting such a subtle answer, but shook it off and asked another question. "do you know a pony named Pinkemena?" she thought to herself that he wasn't coming to Ponyville just to visit his aunt. Fluttershy saw there was something more in his words but timidly stirred free of those questions and quietly answered him like she always does. "well, we don't call her by her full name. she likes everyone to call her Pinkie Pie. Why umm… do you ask?" hoping that would give her all she wanted to know so she wouldn't hurt his feelings.

Regardless of her curiosity he answered her question. "I heard she's a surgeon…" his words sank through Fluttershy's chest. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but her nerves got the betterof her and she stopped in her tracks. "Hey I don't want ya getting' the wrong idea now. C'mon I'll explain." She barely got back into a slow walk before listening to his story. Amazed at how he could go on for so long with parents that despised Pegasi when he wanted to be one she found herself smiling at how strong he was to get through all that and act on his dreams now.

"I had no idea you were so determined. I commend you for your bravery. I think Pinkie will be able to make you happy." She thought she was very comforting until she saw a small frown on his face. "umm… what's wrong? I thought you were happy you were living out your dream?" she didn't like being upfront about things but he was more than open with her and she saw that instantly. "well I did some research on the surgery I want, ya know for my wings and all… and it's said to be banned by the princess…" his eyes shot to hers as she tried to remember what he was talking about. "I know that, but it's not as you think. Using magic to that advance is wrong and doesn't do anything for the community." He hadn't seen such knowledge in her since they had met. He liked it, but there was more he wanted to tell her, the only bit of information that would keep him from having any friends whatsoever. He wanted to be a mare.


End file.
